ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Vampire Secret Comes Out
Finally arrived at the Cozia Monastery, the gang thought they could rest from the sudden Turkish ambush, but when it comes to Vlad's dangerous secret, no one is safe. Talwyn checks on Vlad, when Reia, Sasha, Ratchet and Kiva stood before them. Vlad: What's the meaning of this? Talwyn: You knew, didn't you? Kiva: Yes, Ratchet knew about the vampire's weaknesses. Ratchet: Talwyn, you need to focus more on your surroundings. Talwyn: What's that supposed to mean?? Kiva: Well, we are worried that you might turn into a vampire if gotten careless. Talwyn: Maybe, but there's something about Vlad that I can't put my finger on.. Kiva: I think you need Sofia more than Vlad. We all know what he'll be at the end. As long as history progressed how it supposed to be, we should be fine. Talwyn: Who told you that? Kiva: Reia once said that to me. Reia: She's correct. It's best that we step out of the tent. Ratchet: Why? Reia: Vlad's darkness grows.. Kiva: Yeah. People think that Vlad is a monster. Vlad: Do they really believe that? Ratchet: From the way you're acting from the beast's weaknesses, it might. Kiva: Anyway... - Suddenly, the group hears an angry mob outside the tent. Ratchet: I don't like this... Kiva: We got that angry mob. Reia: It's not simple. Vlad needs an example to these people that he is still a ruler of them. Captain, we need to step back or we'll be burned. Kiva: No kidding! Ratchet: Everyone, fall back! - The group got out of the tent, just in time as the mob placed fire on the tent with Vlad on it, but he got out angry and told them that he is still Vlad, the ruler. Jake: Guess his resistance still pays off. Ratchet: Yeah.. - Reia suddenly went to the church part of the monastery and sees the cross from her own eyes. Kiva and Talwyn followed after her. Talwyn: Reia? Kiva: You're alright? Reia: Before her death, what Shelob showed me... Talwyn: What did she show you? Reia: Countless people crying for help, for deliverance... Kiva: Gosh... That might be similar to the Bible, but are you talking about the other Saiyans? Reia: Aside from my brother, there only a few survivors, like Goku and Vegeta. What if... What if we went back in time to save my home? Talwyn: We can't change the past, Reia! After what just happened to Sonic, Sonja and Bruce! Kiva: Yeah, sis. If your home isn't destroyed, everything would collapse all over again. Besides, we're all happy that we found you many years ago. Reia: Can I...at least, see my home planet? - Overheard the conversation, Sofia activated a hologram of Planet Vegeta for Reia. Sofia: Request granted, partner. - Reia slowly walked towards the hologram and touched it. Talwyn: I get it... You're homesick. Reia: A little.. Kiva: Well, was Conton City your home too? Reia: Yeah, it still is. It doesn't feel the same. Sofia: What's in the past is already done. We cannot interfere. Reia: I know. Talwyn: Just one more day until Vlad's powers gave out. Reia: Yeah... Kiva: We need to make sure that Vlad protects his family. Reia: That's the main mission we had too. Ratchet: There you are, guys. Reia: Captain, Moona is a tricky one to find. One of us need to look after Vlad's wife and son. Kiva: I'll look after Vlad's family. Cabba: The three of us will be air support. Talwyn: I'll...stay with Sofia. Sofia: Sure, could use an extra hand. Ratchet: Alright, good luck. - The gang splitted up for the next assault. Category:Scenes